


First Contact

by Wundersmidget



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batman Bingo, Batman Bingo 2020 - Superman, Batman meets Superman, Gen, batman bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: Superman didn't think that convincing the Batman to join the Justice League would be too hard. After all, it wasn't like he powers, he was just a man/Written for the Batman Bingo prompt - Superman.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837873
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	First Contact

To say that Superman was nervous about his task would be an understatement, but Hal Jordan had already tried, coming back to the Watchtower battered and bruised, Oliver Queen had point-blank refused, stating that he knew the bats and that he didn’t want to risk a powerful alliance over, as he called it, “a fool's errand”. 

Even Booster Gold, usually eager to show off, had immediately rejected the assignment, even asking Superman if he was insane when asked.

Clark didn't know why everyone was so nervous about meeting the Bat, from what little they could tell (Ollie had straight up refused to give any info), he had no powers, none of his allies in Gotham did either, what exactly were they afraid of?

Flying over the stormy Gotham Skyline, Clark stared in surprise at the dark, dirty buildings, only occasionally supplanted with nicer, new buildings. His research told him that these were the efforts of Bruce Wayne, Gotham resident billionaire philanthropist. Over on a separate island stood Arkham Asylum, home of Gotham’s most insane residents. Superman had heard stories of some of the criminals that were treated there. Two-Face, the ex-district attorney, Scarecrow with his fear toxin, Clark didn't even want to think of the crimes attributed to the Joker. 

Clark tried to scan around the city for the bat-themed vigilante, or any of the other costumed crusaders inhabiting the city. To his surprise however, he soon found that a massive amount of the city was lined with lead, even the grounds in many parts of the city, such as Wayne Manor, were coated with a fine, buried layer of the black substance.

Sighing at the conclusion that he would have to do this the hard way, Clark lowered himself down onto a rooftop and began to scan the horizon for anything remotely showing signs of a fight.

"Boo."

Clark barely stopped himself from jumping out of his skin. Spinning around however, he was only met with shadow.

"Behind you."

Turning back around, Clark was faced with a shadow staring at him from one of the gargoyles adorning the rooftop that he was standing on. The black mass only had one defining feature, two white slits, narrowed at Clark. A bolt of lightning illuminated the area for a few seconds, allowing Clark to catch a good look of the infamous costume worn by the caped crusader. Clark tried to scan underneath the cowl but found that, much like much of the city, the cowl was lined with lead. 

"Batman." Superman said, trying not to show just how scared he had been.

The shadowy figure didn't leave it's position on the gargoyle, it merely crouched there and said:

"Superman."

Clark, wary of just how little he wanted to stay in Gotham, decided to get down to business.

"I'm here to talk to you about the Justice League."

"Your little superhero boy band, J'onn has already told me about the group. I'm not interested."

Yet another hero that knew the Bat. Clark was beginning to wonder just how many superheroes knew him.

"You won't even consider it? We have many benefits for members."

"Nothing that I do not have here. Unlike you, I don't need superpowers to strike fear into the hearts of criminals."

Clark gulped, he had heard stories of what the Bat would do, while he didn't believe many of the stuff mentioned for a second, these stories still needed to come from somewhere. 

"If you are done, I need to get back to work."

Superman only nodded, still shocked by the blatant dismissal of the League by a man without any abilities at all.

Batman pulled out a grapple from his hook and fired it at a cinema across the street, flying away into the night. Clark stood on the roof for a few more moments before he took off and headed for Metropolis. 

Reaching for his comm he contacted the Watchtower.

"Diana, it's Clark, it's a firm no from Batman."

He could hear Diana sigh from the other side.

"Disappointing, but still expected, he is notoriously a lone agent."

Clark agreed, signing off he headed back home, hoping that his sleep wouldn't be haunted by men in Bat costumes.

When he read the news the next day and saw that the Scarecrow had been apprehended in Gotham, exposed to his own fear gas by an unknown agent, Clark decided to be glad that the Bat was staying in Gotham, for the Justice League's villain's sakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I would get a head start while I was waiting for my bingo card to arrive.


End file.
